Blankets
by mel-dickinson
Summary: Claire and Steve decide to take a rest on the plane before venturing into the cold depths of Umbrella's Antarctica base. Who could have known that a single blanket could bring a sliver of happiness into such a dark place. LOTS of fluff XD


**A/N: So if you've read my other Claire/Steve fic, you know that I haven't actually played RE:CV, just _The Darkside Chronicles_. Well! I'm currently playing RE:CV because I got a PS2 for Christmas (yes, I'm going old school) and I'm actually at this part in the game. I think it's hilarious how high Steve's voice is in CV and how whiny he is. But anywho. I was inspired to write this and just to let you know, I based Steve's appearance off how he looks in The DC because I think he is like gorgeous in the game. ANYWAY. It was originally going to be a lemon, but I decided against that once I started writing. I plan on writing a Chris/Sheva lemon if you're interested, along with a Chris/Jill fic already in the works. So yeah. Just stay tuned. :) **

**Blankets**

Snow whirled around Claire as she stepped outside the cockpit. She chattered softly as she pulled her red vest closer to her body. She found it hard to believe that she had made it this far. Only last night had she been inside the Ashford's mansion and now she was in the deep arctic. She wondered where her brother was and hoped that Leon received her message. She heard Steve call her name from inside the cockpit and smiled. As much as she hated being on Rockfort Island, she was glad that she at least had Steve there to keep her company. Alfred nor the zombies offered exactly the best hospitality. She signed to herself and stepped back inside.

"There you are," Steve still trying various controls. "I was starting to think you wandered off."

Claire slammed the heavy door behind her and took a seat in the passengers' seat. "Is there any hope of getting out of here?" she asked.

"No, everything is totally shut down. I guess Alfred wanted us to end up here, wherever the hell we are. We're stuck here in - where? Antarctica?"

"That what it looks like," Claire stared out the windshield, wondering where to go next. All she should see was a thick blanket of snow and the faint outline of a large facility. She had a feeling that she was no where done with her dosage of zombies. Yet she needed rest and some food, and she longed for a long relaxing bubble bath. "We should stay here for the night. At least we know the plane is safe."

Steve nodded in agreement, but felt his ears begin to burn. He would be spending the night with Claire in the cockpit of a plane. Alone. He messed up his hair to make sure his ears were covered and hoped she hadn't noticed. He couldn't believe that he had found such a beautiful girl under the circumstances. Even in a world were everyone had betrayed him, he felt that he could trust her. Or at least he thought he could considering they had gotten this far together.

The two rummaged around for supplies and Steve found a heavy tarp that could be used as a blanket it. Claire found a bottle of first-aid spray in a pile of empty ones, along with a few can good. It wasn't the five-star dinner she felt she deserved but it would have to work for now.

Claire brought what she had found to the front of the plane. "I found some food and some first-aid spray," she threw her items down on the passenger's seat. "Did you find anything useful?"

"I found a tarp," Steve began to brush off the dust and refold it again, keeping himself busy. "But there's only one…" he softly added. He couldn't understand why he felt so shy around her. And even if they did share the blanket, nothing was going to happen.

"Oh, well that's alright. You can have it," Claire smiled as she tried to contain her shivers. The plane wasn't the warmest place.

"No! You can have it," Steve said shoving it into her arms, realizing how ridiculous he was being. It was only a blanket, not even a blanket. "I'll be fine."

"Steve, you'll freeze," Claire protested. "Why don't we just share it? I don't mind."

"But I probably stink," Steve muttered feeling his face redden knowing that he couldn't keep it from Claire.

"Well, so do I," Claire laughed. "Here, we'll sleep here." She spread the tarp across the hard floor. She realized that it was big enough that they could easily fold it in half and have a slight cushion as well as a blanket. She took a seat and patted the spot next to her, asking Steve to sit. He reluctantly took a seat. _It's only a blanket_, he kept telling himself. Claire passed him a can of tuna.

As the two ate in silence, they secretly threw glances at each other. Claire was beginning to realize that this wasn't just an angry adolescent boy. He was heartbroken, scared, and alone. He deserved so much more than what he had. She had started to grow a liking for him, still confused whether or not these feelings were romantic or nothing at all. She quickly shook the thought from her mind. She didn't have time for anyone though, all she wanted was to find Chris and return home. But even when she ignored the feeling, she still felt a strange tingle throughout her body every time he smiled.

Steve still couldn't get over the thought of having someone like Claire sitting next to him. And even though he knew they were forced to stay together to save themselves, he liked to think that she actually liked him. Although he wondered if she thought of anyone other than herself and her brother. Was she alone except for him? Well if that was the case, at least she had her brother. Steve was completely alone and Claire seemed to somehow silence that pain in his heart.

Once they were finished, Steve threw their trash into the cargo pit of the plane and secured all the doors. He returned to the cockpit to find Claire removing her holster and getting ready for bed. She hadn't noticed him watching her as she removed her holster and side pack from her slender hips. He couldn't get over how perfectly her jeans curved her body, or how her black simple black t-shirt hugged her breast once she took her vest off. She let her auburn hair out of her trademark ponytail and let it fall past her shoulders. Even though she was covered in sweat, blood, and dirt, he still thought she was gorgeous.

Claire smiled to herself when she noticed Steve staring at her, but said nothing. She climbed into their pathetic excuse for a bed and wiggled around until she was somewhat comfortable. Steve soon did the same. They both stared at the ceiling and watched the flashing lights of the plane's controls and listened to the wind. They were both just happy to be out of the cold, and secretly thankful to have each other's company.

Claire rolled over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "Steve?" she asked although she knew he was still awake. He acknowledged her with a moan and kept his eyes closed. "Where are you going to go once you get out of here?" He felt his heart sink. He hadn't thought about his future in so long since he was convinced he wouldn't make it off the island alive.

"I haven't really thought about it," he lied. Claire didn't buy it.

"Oh, c'mon. You were stuck in that prison long enough. You had to have thought of your escape at least once. I obviously was already planning my escape right when I got there."

Steve awkwardly shifted around. Truth was that Steve was embarrassed to tell Claire about his dreams.

"I was planning on searching for my dad…but that's kinda out of the question now." He spoke so softly Claire could barely hear. "But now that he's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't exactly take down Umbrella all by myself." But then a crazy idea struck him and he quickly sat up.

"You could help me!" He excitedly said. "Once you find your brother, we can take down Umbrella once and for all..." As he thought about his plan, the reality of it slowly hit him. It would be impossible for just the three of them – three people who would only be taken merely as kids – trying to take down a worldwide corporation.

As much as Claire wanted to stand right by his idea, she knew it wouldn't be possible. Hell, they were in Antarctica and there was an Umbrella base there even. She watched Steve as the reality of his plan slowly hit him and he began to glumly slide back beneath the blanket.

"Well, since I won't be able to take out Umbrella, I guess I can hope that someone else out there hates it as much as us and will do the dirty work for us," He put his hands behind his head. "But once I get out of here, I thought about joining the air force or something like it. I figured I don't have anywhere else to go."

But the idea of signing on scared him. He thought of the picture he kept in his pocket. More than anything all he wanted was to go home to his family. He swore that whenever he thought of home, he could smell his mother's baking lingering in the air. The sound of his father's laugh. He held in his tears and ignored the pit in his stomach. There was no turning back anymore.

"What about you?" He asked trying to keep his mind off things. "Other than finding your brother of course, what do you plan to do?"

"Well first things first, I plan to find a place to live and get myself a new bike. Chris and I had been living out of our parents' house for the past couple of years, but I figure it's time to move on."

"At least your parents are still alive and at least you have Chris."

"Actually, my parents are gone too. They died a few years back in a car accident. My brother raised me all on his own," Claire bit her lip. "But I haven't seen Chris since before the Raccoon City incident. I'm sure you heard about that."

"You were there?" Steve was stunned. "I didn't think anyone made it out alive."

Claire laughed to herself. "I thought the same, but I ran into Leon. He was a rookie cop of the Raccoon City Police Department. It was only his first day on the job and he was already in for much more than he expected. We eventually found our way out."

"Wow," he couldn't believe that she had already been though so much. "And then you found yourself back into this hellhole? Damn." Steve flipped over onto his side and searched for Claire's blue eyes in the shadows. Her life wasn't perfect either. He began to feel even more connected to her than he had before. "Well, I hope you find your brother."

"So do I."

Once again, silence swallowed them and neither knew what to say next. They just lied there and stared at each in the dimly lit cockpit. Claire could only make out some of Steve's features. His red hair hung over his gray eyes and she had noticed a small earring in his left ear earlier in the day. She liked it on him. It seemed to fit his "rebel without a cause" character. He still had on the security collar from the prison, and she remembered that she still had hers on, making them look like a pair caged dogs.

She knew he was staring at her all the same, and for some reason found herself resisting the urge to stroke his face. He was so sad and angry at the world. She just wanted to somehow take all that pain and hurt away from him. Similar feelings were flooding through Steve's veins, yet not only did he want to stroke her face; he wanted to kiss her soft lips and pull her into his arms.

"I'm glad I met you, Claire," He found himself whisper into the darkness. "I don't know how I would have made it out of there without your help."

"I'm glad I met you too," Claire held her breath as watched Steve's hand reach for her face. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his, and she didn't stop him whatsoever. But right when their lips were only inches apart, Steve hesitated and wondered whether or not he should go farther. Claire smiled to herself before filling the gap between their faces.

Her lips were softer than he had imagined. Just like all the hopeless romantics said before him, her lips really did feel like rose petals. The kiss was innocent; nothing more than a simple kiss, but it lasted for longer than either of them expected. Steve felt he would ruin the moment if he went any further, nor did he want to take any advantage of Claire, even if she was willing. They both reluctantly pulled away and stared at each other once more in the darkness before Steve pulled her in close. Claire laced her fingers between his.

"Claire, do you think we'll see each other again once we get out of his place?" he asked.

"I hope so," she said in almost a whisper and pulled his body closer to hers.

Even if this was the only moment they ever had together, Steve would remember it for a long time afterwards. He treasured holding her in his arms, and secretly thanked whoever had left only one tarp in the plane. As much as he didn't want to, he could feel himself falling for her, and Claire could feel herself slowly falling for him.

"Goodnight, Claire," Steve finally said into her hair, breathing in her scent. He pulled their blanket up over their shoulders before tightening his grip around her body and her hand. Instead of hearing a reply, he heard the soft sound of her breathing. He smiled when he realized she was already fast asleep. He gently kissed the side of her face before the same sleep consumed him.

**A/N: *sobs* No, you won't seeing her once you get out of the arctic because you die!!! *sobs* Why does he have to die!!!!!?????? He should so totally make a comeback into the games like Jill did. That would be epic. Anyway. That's the end. Reeevviieewww please and thankyou :)**


End file.
